Obito Uchiha
Allgemeines Obito Uchiha, auch bekannt unter seinen Pseudonymen Tobi (トビ) und Madara Uchiha, ist der eigentliche Anführer von Akatsuki und der ehemalige Jinchuuriki des Juubi. Im Verlaufe des dritten Shinobi-Weltkrieges wird er schwer verletzt und vom echten Madara Uchiha gerettet und trainiert. Nach dem Verlust seiner großen Liebe Rin Nohara wird er wahnsinnig und übernimmt Madaras Plan, die Welt zu unterwerfen, indem er den Juubi erweckt, wozu er im Verlaufe der Handlung mithilfe von Akatsuki die Bijuu einfängt und den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg ausruft. Erscheinung Als Jugendlicher hatte Obito kurze, schwarze Haare und trug stets sein Stirnband und eine Fliegerbrille. Er trug einen langen blauen Anzug mit orangefarbenem Kragen und Rändern, sowie Handschuhe. Er besaß einen weißen Gürtel mit Tragetaschen, seine Sandalen waren ebenfalls orange. Nachdem er lebendig begraben und seine rechte Körperhälfte zertrümmert wurde, wird er vom echten Madara Uchiha gerettet, der seine vollkommen zerstörte rechte Körperhälfte größtenteils durch einen Zetsu-Körper von Hashiramas Klon ersetzt. Sein Gesicht belässt Madara, sodass Obitos beschädigte Hälfte vollkommen vernarbt ist, weswegen er im späteren Verlauf stets eine Maske trägt, um seine Anonymität zu wahren. Während der Monate, in denen sein Körper heilte, wuchs sein Haar in etwa auf Schulterlänge. Da sein Körper noch sehr schwach ist, trägt er zunächst Guruguru als eine Art Ganzkörperanzug, der gleichzeitig auch als besagte Maske fungiert. Während er seinen Meister angriff und das Kyuubi in Konoha entfesselte, trug er eine orangen-gelbe Maske, die die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht repräsentierte, einen langen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel und hatte sein Haar wieder kurz geschnitten. Zum Zeitpunkt des Uchiha-Massakers und seiner geheimen Übernahme von Kirigakure hatte er sein Haar auf die gleiche Länge wie Madaras wachsen lassen, außerdem trug er eine Maske, die die Flammen von Amaterasu nachahmte. Er trug einen dunklen Mantel, der seine Zugehörigkeit zum Uchiha-Clan repräsentierte, vermutlich diente all dies dazu, Madara Uchiha möglichst glaubhaft zu verkörpern. Während seines Treffens mit Kisame trug er stattdessen einen blauen Kimono und hatte den Großteil seines Körpers in Mullbinden gehüllt. Als Tobi, beziehungsweise Madara Uchiha, trägt er wie jedes andere Mitglied von Akatsuki einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken und roter Innenseite mit einem kinnhohen Kragen. Sein Gesicht wird von einer orangefarbigen Maske verdeckt, die an Guruguru erinnert, sodass nur sein linkes Sharingan-Auge zu sehen ist. Die Maske hat auf der rechten Seite ein Guckloch, von dem ein Strudel ausgeht. Während seiner Kämpfe hat seine Maske immer mehr Risse bekommen und im Kampf gegen Konan wird die Maske komplett zerstört. Nach diesem Kampf verändert Tobi sein komplettes Aussehen. Er trägt nun nicht mehr den typischen Akatsuki Mantel, sondern einen wadenlangen Mantel, mit einem kurzen Stehkragen und auf dem Rücken ist das Symbol des Uchiha-Clans zu sehen. Seine neue Maske ähnelt ein wenig dem Rin'negan, Auf ihr sind mehrere Ringe und drei Tomoe des Sharingans abgebildet. Im Gegensatz zur seiner vorherigen Maske verdeckt diese auch seine Haare und ist eine speziell für den Kampf angefertigt. Diese Maske hat nun zwei Gucklöcher, aus dem einen sieht man Tobis Sharingan und aus dem anderen sein Rin'negan. Als Madara ihn während des Krieges zwingt, Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu einzusetzen, wird sein ganzes Haar weiß und seine künstliche Hälfte schwarz, sodass er stark an Zetsu erinnert. Nachdem er jedoch zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi wird, verändert sich sein Körper vollkommen: seine ganze Haut wird grau, seine künstliche Hälfte bekommt eine Art Schuppenpanzer und anstelle von zehn Schwänzen entstehen zehn Hörner auf seinem Rücken. Dort erhält er dieselben zehn Magatama wie der Rikudou Sennin - neun kleine und ein großes, Rin'negan-artiges darüber. Nachdem er das Juubi unterworfen hat, erhält er sechs weitere Magatama auf seiner Brust, zwei kleine Hörner auf der Stirn und seine Fortsätze formen eine Art Mantel. Charakter Obito war in seiner Jugend ein freundlicher enthusiastischer Junge, der den Traum hatte, Hokage zu werden. Er war voller Tatendrang und wollte sich als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans und gegenüber seinen Teamkameraden Kakashi Hatake beweisen. Nur war er etwas unbeholfen und tollpatschig. So war seine Position in seinem Team ähnlich wie die von Naruto Uzumaki im Team 7. Außerdem konnte er leicht zum Weinen gebracht werden, als Ausrede meinte er dann immer, dass ihm etwas ins Auge geflogen sei. Dazu war Obito vergesslich und hatte die Angewohnheit, zu spät zu kommen, wobei er sich dann immer Ausreden einfallen ließ, wie z.B. er hätte einer alten Dame über die Straße geholfen. An die Shinobi-Regeln hielt sich Obito zumeist nicht, weshalb er des Öfteren mit Kakashi stritt, da dieser alle Regeln genau befolgte. Für Obito waren die Sicherheit und das Leben seiner Freunde wichtiger als alles andere, auch als das beenden einer wichtigen Mission, wofür er auch alle Regeln bereit war zu brechen. Diese Einstellungen und Ideale brachten Kakashi dazu, sein Leben völlig zu verändern und die Regeln nicht mehr strikt zu befolgen. Kakashi benutzt Obitos Ideale und Worte auch, um seinen Schülern Teamgeist beizubringen und wegen diesen Idealen wird Obito in Konoha nach seinem Tod als Held angesehen und sein Name wurde in eine Steintafel eingraviert. Auch wenn seine Shinobi-Fähigkeiten in seiner Jugend noch nicht besonders gut waren, hatte er trotzdem einen großen Willen und sehr viel Mut, sodass er bereit war, alleine zwei Jonin zu verfolgen, um Rin zu befreien. Er war stolz darauf, ein Uchiha zu sein und dessen Kekkei Genkai, das Sharingan, zu besitzen, denn das Sharingan war für ihn ein Zeichen der Stärke seines Clans. Deshalb verschenkte er es kurz vor seinem anscheinenden Tod Kakashi, damit dieser noch stärker werden würde und Obito die Welt durch Kakashi nach seinem Tod noch sehen könnte. Für Rin empfand Obito mehr als nur Freundschaft, er war verliebt in sie, doch leider empfand Rin nicht dasselbe für ihn. Trotzdem versuchte er sie zu beeindrucken und ihr Leben war ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes. Als Rin vor seinen Augen starb, war der Schmerz über diesen Verlust so groß, dass es Obitos Charakter völlig veränderte, ähnlich wie Nagato, und Madara Uchiha ihn beeinflussen konnte. Sein anscheinender Tod, das Treffen von Madara Uchiha und der Verlust von Rin haben sein Leben und seinen Charakter völlig verändert. Er verlor den Glauben an ein friedliches Leben und sah keinen Sinn mehr im richtigen Leben. Er ließ sich von Madara manipulieren, der ihm mit dem "Auge des Mondes"-Plan Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben zusammen mit Rin und seinen anderen Teamkameraden versprach. Er nahm Madaras Name an, gründete Akatsuki und setzte sich das Ziel, Madaras Plan zu vollenden. Seine eigene Identität bedeutet ihm seitdem nicht mehr viel. So nannte er sich lange Zeit Tobi und benutze Madaras Namen, um anderen Shinobis von seinem Plan zu überzeugen. Er lebt nur noch für seinen Plan und ist bereit, alles dafür zu tun, auch seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen, wie Kakashi oder Minato, zu bekämpfen und sein ehemaliges Dorf zu zerstören. Um seinem Plan zu verwirklichen, ist ihm jedes Mittel recht, ähnlich wie Nagato oder Danzou Shimura, und ist sogar bereit, einen Weltkrieg zu beginnen. Dabei zeigt sich Obito als ein überaus intelligenter Ninja, mit einem sehr großen Wissen über die Shinobi-Welt und ihren Jutsus. In den meisten Kämpfen wusste er schon vor dem Kampf von den Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner. Deshalb neigt er auch dazu, seine Gegner zu unterschätzen, wie im Kampf gegen Konan oder seinem ehemaligen Sensei Minato. Dagegen äußert er sich aber auch anerkennend, wenn seine Gegner ihn mit ihren Fähigkeiten überraschen. So lobt er Kakashi und Minato für ihre Schnelligkeit und meint ebenfalls, dass Itachi Uchiha ihn hätte besiegen können, wenn er alles über ihn gewusst hätte. Obito ist jemand, der aus dem Hintergrund agiert und andere seine Aufträge erledigen lässt. Dabei zeigt er sich nun bei denjenigen, wo es nötig ist. Dabei benutzt er auch des Öfteren den Namen von Madara. Er kann dabei andere Shinobis sehr gut manipulieren; so schaffte er es, Nagato für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen, auch wenn er ihn im Glauben ließ, seine eigenen Pläne zu verfolgen. Auch Sasuke Uchiha konnte er manipulieren und ihn auf seine Seite ziehen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Antagonisten weiß Obito aber auch die Arbeit seiner Anhänger zu würdigen und meint, dass er ohne sie nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Am Anfang von Shippuuden schleust er sich selbst in seine eigene Organisation und tritt als Tobi auf. Dabei unterscheidet sich sein Charakter von den anderen Mitgliedern. Er hat Spaß an den Kämpfen und macht sich über seine Gegner lustig. Er spottet auch über die anderen Akatsuki-Mitglieder und nimmt das Leben nicht sehr ernst. Dies ändert sich aber nach Deidaras Tod. Wieso er Akatsuki beigetreten ist und den anderen diesen Charakter vorgespielt hat, ist unbekannt. Seit seinem Treffen mit Madara hasst er den "Willen des Feuers" und deren Ideologie, die früher auch seine eigene war. Er hat seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, aufgegeben und verspottet jeden, der dieselben Ideale wie er früher hat. Er verachtet jeden mit dieser Ideologie und versucht diese Ideologie von den Personen zu zerstören und ihnen zu zeigen, wie falsch und ohne Hoffnung diese doch sei. So versucht er Naruto zu verunsichern und ihm seinen Glauben an die Welt zu nehmen, indem er dessen Freunde tötet. Erst als er Narutos Unerschrockenheit sieht und wie seine Freunde zu ihm stehen, bekommt er Zweifel an sich selbst. Durch Naruto wird Obitos Charakter ein weiteres Mal geändert. Er schafft es, Obito zu zeigen, wie alles gewesen wäre, wenn er nach Konoha zurückgekommen wäre und dass die Welt doch friedlich werden kann. Naruto schafft es, Obito von seinen Idealen, die er früher auch hatte, zu überzeugen, sodass dieser sich ebenfalls Madara in den Weg stellt. Verhältnis zu seinen Teamkameraden Obitos Verhältnis zu Kakashi ähnelte in ihrer Jugend stark dem von Naruto und Sasuke, wobei er dem Wunderkind Kakashi völlig unterlegen war. Um Rin zu beeindrucken, versuchte er häufig erfolglos, seinen Rivalen zu übertreffen. Kakashi hingegen nimmt ihn überhaupt nicht ernst und regt sich konstant über seine Inkompetenz und Unpünktlichkeit auf. In Wahrheit bewunderte er Kakashis Stärke trotz seines Neides jedoch, bemängelte jedoch dessen Einstellung, die Mission über das Leben seiner Kameraden zu stellen. Als Kakashi und er während einer Mission entgegen dieses Prinzipes umkehren und Rin retten, opfert er sich für seine Kameraden und schenkt Kakashi sein Auge. Er macht Kakashi später indirekt für Rins Tod verantwortlich, obwohl er ihm keine direkte Schuld gibtManga Band 64, Kapitel 608, Seite 11, und erklärt, er trage die Schuld an seinem Werdegang, da er Rin sterben ließManga Band 64, Kapitel 608, Seite 7. In Rin hingegen war Obito verliebt und ihr Verlust war es, der ihn erst in den Wahnsinn trieb. Auch hier ähnelte das Verhältnis stark dem in Team 7, denn während er in sie verliebt war, hatte sie nur Augen für Kakashi, den er nie übertrumpfen konnte. Während sie ihre Zeit mit Kakashi verbrachte, konnte er ihr nur nahe sein, während sie seine Wunden versorgte. Er konnte ihr seine Liebe nie gestehen und nach ihrem Tod verlor er den Glauben an diese Welt und hatte nur noch das Ziel, mit dem Auge des Mondes-Plan eine Traumwelt zu erschaffen, in der er wieder mit Rin vereint sein konnte. Vor seinem Meister Minato hatte er großen Respekt und schaute zu ihm auf. Nachdem er seinen Glauben an die Welt verloren hatte, war ihm jedoch auch das Leben seines Meister völlig egal, da er davon ausging, ihn in der Traumwelt einfach wiederbeleben zu können und er attackierte ihn ohne Hemmungen. Letztendlich verursachte er, indem er das Kyuubi entfesselte, den Tod seines Meisters und seiner Frau. Verhältnis zu Akatsuki Für Obito waren die anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki nur Mittel zum Zweck, um die Bijuu zu erbeuten. Mithilfe von Täuschung brachte er die Ame-Waisen dazu, die Organisation für ihn zu gründen und Nagato dazu, anzufangen, die Bijuu zu erbeuten. In seiner Rolle als Tobi hat er keinen guten Ruf innerhalb von Akatsuki, da er nach seinem Tod unter anderem als Feigling bezeichnet wird. Vor allem Deidara hasst seinen Partner, da Obito in seiner Rolle hauptsächlich durch Unfähigkeit besticht und droht ihm häufig mit dem Tod. Als er sein Alias als Madara annimmt, wandelt sich dieses Bild, da er nun Angst und Respekt in den wenigen verbliebenen Akatsuki auslöst, so bringt er Sasuke unter anderem dazu, das Treffen der Kage zu infiltrieren. Eine besondere Beziehung pflegt er zu Kisame Hoshigaki, den er noch aus seiner Zeit in Kirigakure kennt, und der ihn ehrfürchtig als Mizukage anspricht. Sasuke bringt er dazu, ebenfalls für ihn zu kämpfen, indem er Itachis Vergangenheit zu seinem Vorteil einsetzt, jedoch sieht er in ihm auch nichts mehr als einen temporären Verbündeten und verspricht Kabuto Yakushi, ihm Sasuke für Experimente zu überlassen, damit er im Krieg an seiner Seite kämpft. Auch seinem Mentor Madara vertraut er nicht wirklich, sondern versucht, da Madara ihn für seine Wiederauferstehung benötigt, Druck auf ihn auszuüben, wobei das Misstrauen der beiden auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Er will zwar den Plan seines Meisters vom Auge des Mondes in die Tat umsetzen, jedoch nicht wie von Madara geplant, sondern er will selbst seinen Platz als Jinchuuriki des Juubi einnehmen, um das Gen-Jutsu selbst zu steuern. Als Madara versucht, ihn durch seinen materialisierten Willen zu seiner Wiederbelebung zu zwingen, täuscht Obito ihn und wird so selbst zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi. Als er jedoch von Naruto, Sasuke und der Allianz geschwächt wird, nutzt Madara den schwarzen Zetsu, um Obito zu unterwerfen. Vergangenheit Mission an der Kannabi-Brücke thumb|left|Das Team bricht auf Zu der Zeit der Mission lagen Konohagakure und Iwagakure im Krieg. Die Mission begann am Tag von Kakashis Ernennung zum Jonin. Zu diesem Anlass wurde Kakashi von allen mit etwas beschenkt; nur Obito hatte nichts für ihn. Er behauptete, er hätte es vergessen. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Gras-Reich und kurz vor der Grenze erklärte Minato ihnen das Vorgehen: Er ging zur Front, während die anderen eine Brücke zerstören sollten, die hinter der Kampflinie lag, um den Nachschub zu behindern. Auf dem Weg zur Grenze, den sie noch gemeinsam gingen, wurden sie von einem einzelnen Iwa-Nin angegriffen. Minato gelang es, ihn zu überwältigen; allerdings wurde Kakashi bei dem Angriff leicht verletzt. In der darauffolgenden Nacht erzählte Minato Obito von Kakashis Vater. Am nächsten Tag trennte sich die Gruppe. Kurz danach wurden die drei von zwei Iwa-Nins angegriffen, denen es gelang, Rin gefangen zu nehmen. Obito wollte Rin retten, aber Kakashi lehnte das ab, weil die Mission wichtiger gewesen wäre als ihr Leben. Obito war das egal. Kurz bevor er ging, sagte er noch, dass ''Konohas weißer Reißzahn'', Kakashis Vater, für ihn ein Held war, weil er seine Freunde über die Mission gestellt hatte und dass es ihn nicht interessiert hatte, wenn man ihn als Dreck bezeichnete, weil er eine Regel nicht befolgt hatte, da jene, die ihre Freunde im Stich lassen, schlimmer als Dreck seien. Sie trennten sich, und Obito machte sich auf die Suche nach Rin. Als er die Höhle fand, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde, wurde er angegriffen, aber Kakashi kam ihm zu Hilfe und verlor dabei sein linkes Auge. Als der Angreifer erneut angriff, aktivierte sich zum ersten Mal Obitos Sharingan und er konnte dadurch den Angreifer tödlich verletzen. Nachdem Kakashi seine Verletzung versorgt hatte, stürmten sie die Höhle. Es gelang ihnen, Rin zu befreien, aber der andere Iwa-Nin ließ die Höhle einstürzen. thumb|left|Obito kurz vor seinem vermeintlichen Tod Als Kakashi von einem Stein getroffen wurde, zu Boden ging und beinahe zerquetscht wurde, rettet ihn Obito in letzter Sekunde, indem er Kakashi zur Seite stieß. Dabei wurde seine rechte Körperhälfte zerquetscht. Weil er wusste, dass er sterben musste, schenkte er Kakashi sein linkes Sharingan-Auge. Es wurde von Rin verpflanzt und es gelang Kakashi, den Iwa-Nin zu töten. Als plötzlich mehr von ihnen auftauchten, um die Höhle ganz zum Einsturz zu bringen, wurde Obito völlig begraben. Kakashi kämpfte gegen die Angreifer und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, stellte er fest, dass sein Sensei ihn und Rin gerettet hatte. Zeit bei Madara left|thumb|Madara hat Obito gerettet Wie sich später herausstellt, wurde Obito von Madara Uchiha gefunden. Dieser brachte den jungen Uchiha in sein Versteck und flickte seinen Körper wieder zusammen, indem er ihm Zellen von Hashiramas Klon implantierte, um dessen zerstörte rechte Körperhälfte wiederherzustellen. Dadurch bekam Obito einen ähnlichen Körper wie Zetsu, wodurch er auch nicht länger an Nahrung und Wasser gebunden war. Nachdem er aus seinem Koma erwachte, erzählte ihm Madara, dass er ihn gerettet hätte. Obito bedankte sich, wollte jedoch so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Konoha. Doch war sein neuer Körper noch zu schwach, weshalb er erstmal ans Bett gefesselt war. Außerdem hatte Madara die Höhle, in der sie sich befanden, mit einem großen Felsen versiegelt. Madara wollte von Obito, als Gegenleistung für dessen Rettung, dass er ihm bei seinem Mond-Augen-Plan hilft, um eine "neue, bessere" Welt zu erschaffen, in der niemand so leiden müsste wie er und seine Freunde. Obito lehnte ab, als er herausfand, dass sein Gegenüber der Nukenin Madara Uchiha war und hielt ihn für verrückt. right|thumb|Guruguru hilft Obito beim Training In den nächsten Wochen bemühte sich Obito mit seiner Rehabilitation, die von Zetsus überwacht wurde. Vor allem der Zetsu mit einem Spiralgesicht, den Obito am Anfang als am nervigsten empfand, half dem jungen Uchiha am meisten und bald schienen beide gute Freunde zu werden. Nachdem Obito einigermaßen wieder die Grundbewegungen wie Gehen und Laufen drauf hatte, beschäftigte er sich, da er jetzt über Hashiramas Zellen verfügte, auch etwas mit seinem neuen Element Mokuton und trainierte dies besser einzusetzen. Immer mit dem Ziel vor Augen, wieder mit seinen Freunden bald wieder vereint zu sein, sobald er stark genug dafür ist, trainierte Obito weiter. left|thumb|Obito und Zetsu vereint Nachdem einige Wochen, wenn nicht sogar schon Monate, vergangen waren, erhielt Obito von Zetsu die Nachricht, dass Kakashi und Rin von Ninjas aus Kirigakure angegriffen wurden. Obito wollte zu seinen Freunden eilen und den Felsbrocken von Madara zerschlagen, zerschlug dabei jedoch lediglich seinen gerade vollständig nachgewachsenen Arm. Der Spiralförmige Zetsu bot Obito daraufhin seinen Körper an, woraufhin Obito diesen wie einen Anzug trägt. Zusammen waren sie stark genug, den Felsbrocken zu zerstören. Madara bemerkte dies, meinte jedoch, dass Obito zurückkehren wird, was Obito aber verneinte. Danach nahm er sich einen Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg. right|thumb|Obito steht vor Rins leblosem Körper Doch nachdem er endlich das Schlachtfeld erreichte, sah er lediglich wie Kakashi Rin mit Chidori tötete, während sie von mehreren Kiri-Ninjas umgeben waren. Die Wut und die Trauer über den Verlust von Rin erweckte in beiden das Mangekyou Sharingan, doch war dies für Kakashi zu viel, weshalb dieser bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Obito wiederum töte jeden einzelnen Kiri-Shinobi, bis keiner mehr übrig war. Obito ging danach langsam auf seine geliebte Rin zu, die tot vor seinen Füßen lag. Obito konnte und wollte dies nicht akzeptieren. Er fasste deshalb einen Entschluss und er kehrte zu Madara zurück, um ihm bei seinem Plan zu helfen, ein Gen-Jutsu zu erschaffen, in dem es eine Welt geben würde, die keinen Krieg, Hass oder Leid kennt und in der Rin, Kakashi und er wieder glücklich vereint sein können. Alles andere, was in der echten Welt existierte, interessierte Obito nun nicht mehr. Auch dass er später erfuhr, dass Rin Selbstmord beging und in Kakashis Angriff lief, um nicht als Jinchuuriki des Sanbi Konoha zu zerstören, änderte seine Meinung nicht mehr. Als er dem sterbenden Madara seine Dienste anbot, erschuf dieser ein Gen-Jutsu mit veränderter Zeit, in dem er ihm den gesamten Plan und was er zu tun hatte, erklärte und ihn in sämtlichen Techniken des Uchiha-Clans und ihm bekannten Dou-Jutsus und sonstigen Jutsus aller Art unterwies. Das Unterweisen seines Schülers und Nachfolgers war der letzte Akt im Leben von Madara Uchiha, der daraufhin verstarb. Obito legte seinen Namen ab, trug eine Maske, um seine Identität zu verbergen und nannte sich von da an entweder Tobi oder Madara Uchiha. Als erste Aktion stellte er Kontakt zu Nagato und den anderen Ame-Waisen her, die später seine Organisation Akatsuki gründen sollten und stellt sich ihnen als Madara Uchiha vor. Angriff auf Konoha left|thumb|Tobi hält Naruto als Geisel Bei der Geburt eines Kindes ist das Siegel, welches das Kyuubi in Kushina Uzumaki versiegelte, am schwächsten. Obito wollte bei der Geburt von Naruto den Kyuubi befreien und unter seine Kontrolle bringen und meinte vorher in einer Art Konversation mit dem Steinmonument seines Meisters, dass diese Welt und all seine Bewohner ihm egal geworden seien. Er tötete die ANBU-Einheiten, die zum Schutz aufgestellt wurden, durchbrach die Barriere und kurz nach Narutos Geburt tötete er Biwako und Taji. Er nahm Naruto gefangen und fordert Minato Namikaze auf, sich von Kushina zu entfernen, oder er würde Naruto töten. Minato schafft es, seinen Sohn zu befreien und ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, währenddessen befreit Obito aber den Kyuubi und bringt ihn, mit Hilfe seines Sharingans, unter seine Kontrolle. Kurz bevor der Kyuubi Kushina tötet, erscheint wieder Minato, der seine Geliebte rettete und in Sicherheit brachte. Obito dringt nun in Konohagakure ein und beschwört wieder den Kyuubi, der nun von ihm gezwungen wird, Konoha zu zerstören. Während der Kyuubi Konoha angreift, teleportiert sich Obito zu Minato und es kommt zum Kampf. Obito zieht nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch den kürzeren. Nachdem Minato es geschafft hat, den Kyuubi aus der Kontrolle von Obito zu befreien, zieht sich dieser zurück. Vorher meinte er jedoch noch, dass er trotzdem eines Tages die Kontrolle über den Kyuubi haben und die Welt beherrschen wird. Kooperation mit Itachi thumb|right|Itachi unterbreitet ihm ein Angebot Als Itachi Uchiha zum Doppelagenten wurde, also einerseits vom Uchiha-Clan beauftragt wurde, Konohagakures Führungspositionen zu bespitzeln, um den Staatsstreich vorzubereiten, und andererseits vom Sandaime Hokage und den Ältesten des Dorfes beauftragt wurde, seinen eigenen Clan zu bespitzeln, damit diese sich nicht gegen das Dorf auflehnen würden, bemerkte er als einziger zu dieser Zeit einen maskierten Mann, der sich als Madara Uchiha bezeichnete und auf Rache an Konoha und dem Uchiha-Clan aus war. Dieser Mann war Obito. Itachi machte ihm damals ein Angebot. Er bat ihn, ihm bei der Auslöschung des gesamten Clans zu helfen, sodass dieser Rache üben konnte an den Uchihas, die ihn damals hintergangen und sich dem Senju-Clan zugewendet hatten. Auf der anderen Seite sollte er aber das restliche Dorf in Ruhe lassen. So war er schließlich an der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans beteligt. Zu unbekannten Zeitpunkten in der Vergangenheit bringt er Yahiko dazu, Akatsuki zu gründen, die Organisation, mit der er seine Weltherrschaftspläne verwirklichen will und beherrscht mit einem Gen-Jutsu den Yondaime Mizukage, weswegen er essentiell das Dorf Kirigakure geleitet hat, wodurch er Kontakt zu einem seiner loyalsten Untergebenen, Kisame Hoshigaki, herstellt. Tobis Missionen Gaaras Entführung und Beschaffung des Sanbi thumb|left|Tobi und Deidara: ein tolles Team Obito ist unter seinem Alias Tobi dabei, als Zetsu die Leiche von Sasori beseitigt und nimmt dessen Ring an sich. Danach machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Deidara, aber sie finden nur einen Arm von ihm. Obito will auch Deidaras Ring an sich nehmen, aber da taucht dieser auf und meint, dass Obito die Finger von seinem Arm lassen solle. Obito macht sich daraufhin über Deidara lustig, dieser findet dies jedoch nicht spaßig und droht, ihn umzubringen. Nachdem Obito bei Akatsuki aufgenommen wurde, bekommen er und sein Partner Deidara den Auftrag, die dreischwänzige Schildkröte einzufangen. Dies gelingt Deidara sehr schnell ohne einen sehr großen Kampf. Obito aber behauptet, es sei sein Werk gewesen, woraufhin Deidara noch wütender auf Obito wird und ihm sagt, er solle schweigsamer sein. Sasukes Jagd nach Itachi Nachdem Orochimaru von Sasuke getötet wird, machen sich Obito und Deidara auf den Weg, um Sasuke zu töten. Als sie ihn finden, beginnt Deidara einen Kampf mit Sasuke, an dessen Ende er sich selbst in die Luft sprengt. Wie es scheint, stirbt auch Obito bei der Explosion. Dies stimmt aber nicht, denn er taucht kurze Zeit später in Amegakure auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass er der wahre Anführer von Akatsuki ist. Er gibt Pain den Auftrag, Naruto und somit den Kyuubi zu fangen. Danach verschwindet er wieder. thumb|right|Tobi stellt sich Sasuke vor Obito taucht wieder auf, um das Acht-Mann-Team aus Konohagakure aufzuhalten, das auf der Jagd nach Sasuke ist. Er verwickelt sie in einen Kampf. Er bricht den Kampf aber ab, als Zetsu auftaucht und ihm berichtet, dass Sasuke Itachi getötet hat. Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg zum Kampfplatz der beiden, um Sasuke zu einem geheimen Versteck zu bringen. Dort berichtet er Sasuke, dem er sich als Madara Uchiha vorstellt, die angebliche Wahrheit über Itachi und die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans. Sasuke beschließt, Akatsuki zu helfen und Obito gibt ihm den Auftrag, den Achtschwänzigen zu fangen. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Tobi rettet Sasuke Sasuke ist scheinbar erflogreich und die Reaktion auf diese Tat ist, dass der Raikage ein Treffen der Kage einberuft, das im Eisen-Reich stattfindet. Obito stattet Naruto, der sich zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls im Eisen-Reich befindet, einen Besuch ab und erzählt ihm die Geschichte von Itachi und Sasuke und den Ursprung des Uchiha- und des Senju-Clans. Danach verschwindet er wieder. Er taucht später wieder beim Kage-Treffen auf und rettet Sasuke vor dem Jutsu des Tsuchikage und will den Anwesenden von seinem "Auge des Mondes"-Plan erzählen, wobei er wieder die Identität von Madara Uchiha annimmt. Dieser besagt, dass er zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi, des Zehnschwänzigen, werden will, um so das Mugen Tsukuyomi anwenden zu können, mit dem er die ganze Menschheit in ein Gen-Jutsu einhüllen könnte, um so endlich keinen Krieg mehr zu haben. thumb|left|Tobi kämpft gegen Fuu thumb|right|Kabuto setzt Tobi unter Druck Nach dem Treffen der Kage spürt Obito Danzou und seine beiden Begleiter auf. Da Danzou eine kurze Zeit braucht, um das Siegel von seinem Arm zu lösen, verteidigen ihn Fuu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Torune es schafft, Tobis Arm mit seinen Käfern zu infizieren, sodass Obito seinen Arm entfernen musste. Er schafft es, Danzous Begleiter zu absorbieren und verschwinden zu lassen. Danach bringt er Sasuke zu Danzou und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Den Kampf schaut sich Obito aus der Ferne an, um nach dem Kampf Danzou das Sharingan von Shisui Uchiha abzunehmen. Dies gelingt ihm jedoch nicht, da Danzou mit seiner letzten Tat versucht, sich selbst, Sasuke und Obito umzubringen. Obito zieht sich nun zurück, doch muss er schon nach kurzer Zeit zurückkehren, da Sasuke in Gefahr ist. Er teleportiert sich und Sasuke zu seinem Versteck und wird dort von Sasuke gebeten, ihm Itachis Augen zu implantieren. Das Verstecken der Jinchuuriki thumb|left|Tobi muss einstecken thumb|right|Der neue Tobi Kurze Zeit später taucht Kabuto im Versteck von Obito auf. Als Obito ihn angreifen will, beschwört Kabuto mit Hilfe von Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die verstorbenen Akatsuki-Mitglieder und schlägt Tobi eine Kooperation vor. Dieser wollte dies zuerst ablehnen, doch beschwört Kabuto Madara Uchiha. Dies versetzt Obito in Schock, da seine geheime Identität nun auffliegen könnte und er willigt schließlich ein, woraufhin er Obito auf die Insel schickt, um die Jinchuuriki zu erbeuten. Obito hat sich nach dem Tod Kisame Hoshigakis auf die Suche nach Nagatos Rin'negan gemacht, um dessen Stärke für sich zu nutzen. Dazu benötigt er zuerst Nagatos Leiche, die jedoch Konan in Aufbewahrung hat. Als er in Amegakure eintrifft, tritt Konan ihm entgegen und erklärt, dass sie keine Absicht habe, ihm Nagatos Körper zu übergeben und ihn nun vernichten wolle. Im Verlauf des Kampfes kommt es dazu, dass Obitos rechter Arm und der obere rechte Teil seiner Maske zerstört werden. Trotz seiner Verletzung sieht es danach für Konan schlecht aus, als Obito in einer brenzligen Situation Izanagi einsetzt und Konan dadurch mit einem Überraschungsangriff schwer verletzt. Obito hatte auch den anderen Teil seiner Maske zerstört, sodass auch sein zweites Sharingan-Auge sichtbar wurde, was er wahrscheinlich für die Anwendung von Izanagi benötigte. Somit kann Obito den Kampf für sich entscheiden und gelangt schließlich an die Leiche Nagatos. Er teleportiert Nagatos Körper in sein Versteck und verschwindet daraufhin selbst. Später treffen sich Obito, Zetsu und Kabuto. Tobi hat eine neue Maske und einen Fächer wie ihn Madara früher hatte. Kabuto sagt, dass Madara ein nettes Augenpaar erlangt habe, worauf ihm Tobi antwortet, dass diese Augen ihm schon von Anfang an gehörten. Zetsu berichtet, dass Kisames Informationen ebenfalls eingetroffen sind und die Dinge nach ihrem Plan laufen. Daraufhin sagt Obito, dass es Zeit wäre, das Kyuubi zu fangen. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Tobi mit den Jinchuuriki Obito hat für den Krieg 100.000 Kopien vom weißen Zetsu erstellt. Zusammen mit dieser Armee und den von Kabuto wiederbelebten Shinobi zieht er in den Krieg. Kabuto meint, Obito solle sich an die vorderste Front begeben, während er selbst aus dem Hinterhalt agiert. Doch Obito vertraut Kabuto nicht. Er verlangt von diesem, ihm das Edo Tensei zu erklären und wie er dieses Jutsu stoppen kann. Nachdem der Krieg schon einige Zeit vorangeht, taucht Obito auf einmal mitten im Schlachtfeld auf und beschwört das Gedou Mazou. Während die Steinstatue alles zerstört, nimmt sich Obito ein Gefäß mit, in dem zuvor die Kin-Gin-Brüder versiegelt wurden, da diese Chakra des Kyuubi in sich hatten. Danach sieht man Obito mit den von Kabuto wiederbelebten Jinchuuriki, die er als die neuen Pain Rikudou bezeichnet. Jeder der Jinchuuriki besitzt ein Sharingan und ein Rin'negan. Sie treffen auf Naruto und Killer B und es kommt zum Kampf. Obito hält sich im Hintergrund und lässt die Jinchuuriki angreifen. Während des Kampfes setzen die Jinchuuriki immer mehr Schwänze ihrer Bijuus frei und einige verwandeln sich komplett in ihr Bijuu. Als Naruto und Killer B in Bedrängnis geraten, greifen Kakashi Hatake und Maito Gai in den Kampf ein. Naruto schafft es, den Kyuubi zu überzeugen, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und verbindet sich mit ihm. thumb|right|Tobi gegen Kakashi, Naruto & Gai Im Bijuu Moodo schafft es Naruto, Obito ein wenig in Bedrängnis zu bringen und die Bijuu aus seiner Kontrolle zu befreien. Dieser ist aber von seiner Stärke und Überlegenheit völlig überzeugt und schickt die Bijuu-Geister wieder in die Gedou Mazou. Obito stellte sich den Vieren dann persönlich entgegen. Sie schaffen es aber, während des Kampfes das Jutsu von Tobi zu analysieren und sogar seine Maske zu zerstören. Tobis wahre Identität als Obito Uchiha wurde dadurch offenbart, was Kakashi und Gai jedoch schockiert. Kakashi versucht mit seinem alten Kameraden zu reden, doch will Obito nicht zuhören. Er erklärt, dass ihm nach dem Tod von Rin alles, bis auf den Mond-Augen-Plan, egal geworden sei. Der echte Madara Uchiha, wiederbelebt durch Kabutos Edo Tensei, jedoch nicht mehr unter dessen Kontrolle, kommt kurze Zeit später dazu, um Obito zur Seite zu stehen. So kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen Naruto & Co., bis Obito Gedou Mazou das Gefäß mit dem Chakra der Kin-Gin-Brüder gibt, um somit das Juubi vorzeitig wiederzubeleben. Madara und Obito verbinden sich daraufhin, durch die Zellen des ersten Hokages, mit dem Juubi und scheinen unaufhaltsam. Doch erscheinen einige Zeit darauf sämtliche anderen Mitglieder der Shinobi-Allianz, um Naruto und Killebee beizustehen. thumb|left|Obito und Madara vereinen sich mit dem Juubi Trotz des perfekten Teamworks der Shinobi-Allianz kann das Juubi nicht gestoppt werden. Es beginnt sich sogar noch weiterzuentwickeln, worauf Madara gerne von Obito mit Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu wiederbelebt werden will, da ein Edo-Tensei-Körper sich nicht für die Aufnahme des Juubis eignet. Obito gibt jedoch zu verstehen, dass nur er Madara im Moment mit dem richtigen Jutsu wiederbeleben könne, weshalb dieser auf seine Befehle hören müsse. Der kleine Zwist zwischen beiden scheint jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, da sich Obito eher darauf konzentriert, Naruto, der so ist, wie er einmal war, davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Weg der richtige sei. Doch selbst der Verlust seines Freundes Neji kann Naruto nicht nicht von seiner Meinung abbringen, dass Obitos Weg falsch ist. Nachdem Naruto das Chakra von Kurama mit allen übrigen Mitgliedern der Allianz geteilt hat, kann ein gemeinsamer Angriff der Allianz auf Obito und Madara die beiden vom Juubi trennen. thumb|right|Obito gegen Kakashi Obito und Madara greifen danach die Allianz wieder an, doch beschützt Naruto mit seinem Chakra jeden. Abermals versucht Obito Naruto zu überzeugen, aufzugeben. Doch dieser lässt sich nicht beirren und erklärt, dass er nicht aufgeben werde, solange er noch Freunde habe. Als das Juubi einen großen Angriff startet, saugt Tobi Kakashi mit Kamui auf, welcher dasselbe mit Obito macht. Beide werden somit in eine andere Dimension getragen, wo sie ihren letzten Kampf abhalten sollen. Doch wie schon vorher bei Naruto, versucht Obito nun Kakashi dazu zu bringen, aufzugeben, da das ewige Gen-Jutsu ein viel schöneres Leben zu bieten hätte. Obito erklärt Kakashi auch, dass er von den Hintergründen von Rins Tod erfahren hat; dass diese ihren Freitod wählte, um das Dorf zu retten. Obito gibt dem Shinobi-System und den Dörfern die Schuld an allem, da diese Rin und viele andere zu dieser Tat und ähnlichen brachten. Nach Obito könne man nur mit Illusionen die Leere, die im Herzen bleibt, füllen. Aber Kakashi entscheidet sich in der Realität zu leben, egal, wie hart diese auch sei, da Illusionen nichts füllen können und Rin nicht umsonst gestorben sein soll. Es kommt zu ihrem letzten Angriff, bei dem Kakashi, wenn auch schwer verwundet, siegreich war. thumb|left|Obito als der Jinchuuriki des Juubi Verletzt verlässt Obito mit seinen letzten Kräften die Dimension und kehrt zum Schlachtfeld zurück. Madara will nun keine Zeit verschwenden. Er nutzt etwas von dem Chakra des Zetsus, mit dem Obito sich vor Jahren verband, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, ihn wiederzubeleben. Doch wie Naruto erkannt hat, setzt Obito ein anderes Jutsu ein und wird somit selbst zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi. Sein Körper beginnt sich zu verändern und sein Bewusstsein als Obito scheint kaum noch vorhanden zu sein. Dennoch kann er die Kraft des Juubis nun konzentriert gegen seine Feinde einsetzen. Selbst die dazugekommenen, durch Orochimaru mit Edo Tensei wiederbelebten, ersten vier Hokage scheinen machtlos gegen Obito in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Während Obito zu seiner Zeit in Konoha ein eher schwacher Shinobi ohne Ambition war, ändert sich dies schlagartig, als er Madara Uchiha trifft. Dieser verschafft ihm einen wesentlich stärkeren und ausdauernden Körper und durch den Verlust von Rin erhält er ein Mangekyou Sharingan sowie die Motivation, stark zu werden, um den Auge des Mondes-Plan durchführen zu können. Durch Madaras Training beherrscht er viele Kin-Jutsus und ist selbst mit den geheimsten Jutsus des Uchiha-Clans, dem Omnyouton und den Techniken des Rin'negans vertraut, da dieser im sein Wissen weitergab. Tai- und Buki-Jutsu Obitos Tai-Jutsu hat sich seit seiner Kindheit stark verbessert und er ist in der Lage, mehrere Anbu auszuschalten, oder sich gegen Kakashi und Gai, die beide große Fähigkeiten im Tai-Jutsu besitzen, zu behaupten. Wenn er in den Nahkampf geht, greift er meist auf eine Mischung aus Tai-Jutsu und seinen Raum-Zeit-Techniken zurück. Er verfügt dank seines künstlichen Körpers über extrem hohe Körperkraft, sodass er zum Beispiel Felswände zertrümmern oder Suigetsus Schwerthiebe mit nur einem Arm abblocken kann. Außerdem spürt er in seinem künstlichen Körper keinen Schmerz, sodass er im Verlauf der Serie mehrere Gliedmaßen verliert und es überlebt, von Kakashis Raikiri durchbohrt zu werden. Seine Geschwindigkeit ist groß genug, um mit Naruto im Kyuubi-Modus mitzuhalten. Wie kaum ein anderer Shinobi in der Welt von Naruto greift Obito im Kampf auf Waffen zurück, die er meist in seiner Kamui-Dimension lagert. Unter anderem besitzt er riesige Shuriken, speziell zum Kampf gegen Bijuu, die er einfach in voller Wurfbewegung in der Luft erscheinen lässt. Zu seinen Strategien zählt auch, mit seinem Jikuukan Idou mit einer Kettensichel durch Gegner hindurch zu laufen und sich hinter ihnen zu materialisieren, sodass diese von der Kettensichel durchbohrt werden. Wenn er keine Waffe zur Hand hat, kann er auch Objekte aus seiner Umgebung, wie zum Beispiel Eisenrohre, als Waffe verwenden, so tötet er zum Beispiel mit einem solchen Konan. Auch kann er mit seinem Willen Chakra-Konduktoren erzeugen und als Waffen verwenden, eine Fähigkeit, die er mit dem Erhalt des Rin'negans häufiger einsetzt. Er besitzt darüber hinaus Madaras Gunbai und kann damit Attacken wie das Rasengan, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, abwehren. Nachdem er der Jinchuuriki des Juubi wird, erhält er auch das Schwert von Nunoboko, mit dem er laut eigener Aussage die ganze Welt zerstören kann. Dou-Jutsu thumb|right|Obitos Mangekyou Sharingan Als Uchiha verfügt Obito über das Sharingan, welches er im dritten Shinobi-Weltkrieg erweckt. Mit ihm kann er Chakra erkennen und die Bewegungen von Gegnern vorausahnen. Jedoch verliert er sein linkes gleich darauf wieder, da er es bei seinem scheinbaren Tod Kakashi gibt. Als er Rins Tod mit ansehen muss, erweckt er sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Mit diesem erhält er Zugang zu seinem einzigartigen Raum-Zeit-Nin-Jutsu, dem Kamui, mit dem er sich und andere teleportieren und sich selbst durchlässig machen kann, indem er in eine andere Dimension verschwindet. Er verfügt in seinem Versteck über einen großen Vorrat an Sharingan, den er beim Uchiha-Massaker angesammelt hat und kann sich diese Augen auch selbst implantieren. Er verbirgt sein zweites Sharingan stets unter seiner Maske und hat es bisher nur genutzt, um Izanagi einzusetzen, da er sein wertvolles Mangekyou Sharingan-Auge erhalten will. Nachdem er Konan tötet, implantiert er sich Nagatos Rin'negan und erhält somit Zugang zu allen Pfaden des Rikudou no Jutsu. Außerdem ist es ihm nun möglich, wie Nagato, das Pain Rikudou einzusetzen und die sechs Pfade des Pain in andere Körper auszulagern, die er nach Belieben steuert. Durch das Rin'negan ist er in der Lage, viel mehr Chakra-Konduktoren zu erschaffen als vorher. Er kann nun auch Kuchiyose: Gedou Mazou einsetzen und somit die leere Hülle des Juubi, Gedou Mazou, beschwören. Jikuukan Nin-Jutsu Das wohl wichtigste Element in seinem Kampfstil ist ein sein einzigartiges Raum-Zeit-Nin-Jutsu, das Kamui. Mithilfe dieses Jutsus kann er seinen Körper durchlässig machen, indem er ihn in eine andere Dimension verlagert, wobei er zwar sichtbar bleibt, aber durch alles in der normalen Welt hindurchgeht. Jedoch kann er sich laut Konan nur für fünf Minuten am Stück durchlässig machen. Er kann sich und andere auch komplett in seine Dimension transportieren, indem er mit seinem Auge einen dimensionalen Strudel erzeugt, wobei er je nach Größe des zu transportierenden Objekts länger braucht. In seiner Dimension lagert er zahlreiche Waffen und andere Gegenstände, die er dann bei Bedarf zurück in die normale Welt teleportiert. Mithilfe des Kamui kann er auch sehr schnell reisen, indem er sich in seine Dimension teleportiert und sich an scheinbar jeden beliebigen Ort zurückteleportiert. Laut Minato, der selbst ein extrem wirkungsvolles Jikuukan Nin-Jutsu besitzt, ist Obito besser im Umgang mit dieser seltenen Art von Jutsu als er oder der Nidaime Hokage. Elemente Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans ist Obito mit den Techniken des Feuerverstecks vertraut und in der Lage, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, eine symbolträchtige Technik seines Clans, einzusetzen. Nach seinem Training unter Madara Uchiha ist er in der Lage, sehr große und mächtige Techniken anzuwenden, und kann sie auch mit seinem Kamui verbinden, um noch stärkere Techniken wie das Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu zu erzeugen. Dank seiner künstlichen Hälfte kann Obito das Mokuton einsetzen. Er kann scharfe Speere aus Holz von seinem Körper abfeuern, die seine Gegner aufspießen und bei Kontakt Äste ausbilden, sowie riesige Wurzeln, mit denen er viele Kiri-Nin zerquetscht. Er kann auch kleinere Wurzeln erzeugen, um seine Gegner festzuhalten. Durch das Mokuton kann er, wenn auch nur mit Madaras Hilfe, das Juubi beherrschen und kontrollieren. Ob er durch seinen neuen Körper die beiden Grundelemente des Mokuton beherrscht, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch beherrscht er zumindest das Doton, mit dem er sich vor allem in der Erde verbirgt. Jinchuuriki des Juubi thumb|right|Obito als Jinchuuriki des Juubi Durch seine Transformation zum Jinchuuriki erhält Obito einen immensen Kraftschub, da er dadurch quasi unendlich viel Chakra zur Verfügung hat und sich auch sein gesamter Körper verändert. Seine Körperkraft und seine Geschwindigkeit steigen ins unermessliche, sodass er selbst die schnellsten Shinobi aller Zeiten, Tobirama und Minato, unvorbereitet angreifen kann. Zu Beginn verliert er die Kontrolle über das Biest, doch nachdem er es voll unter Kontrolle hat, wird er sogar noch stärker, da er nun Zugang zu einzigartigen Fähigkeiten, wie dem Kontrollieren einer Substanz, die aus allen fünf Elementen gleichzeitig besteht und, da sie durch das Omnyouton erzeugt wird, alles Jutsu negiert, wodurch selbst Edo-Tensei-Shinobi zerstört werden können. Diese Technik macht ihn so gut wie unverwundbar, da er durch Jutsu nicht angegriffen werden kann und sein durch die schuppenartige Haut geschützter Körper regulären Angriffen standhält. Nachdem er volle Kontrolle über das Bijuu erhält, ähnelt sein Aussehen dem Rikudou Sennin und er verfügt auch über dessen Stab und Kette, welche aus der mysteriösen Substanz bestehen, sowie sein Schwert, das nach seiner Aussage Welten zerstören kann. Seine einzige Schwäche in dieser Form ist Sen-Jutsu, da er dieses mit seinem Omnyouton nicht anullieren kann. Körpermodifikationen Nachdem sein Körper in seiner Jugend von einem Felsen zerquetscht wurde, ersetzte Madara Uchiha seine zerstörte rechte Körperhälfte mit den Körperteilen eines Zetsu-Klones. Dadurch kann er seine Körperteile beliebig ersetzen, sollten diese zerstört werden. Er scheint zum Zeitpunkt seines Kampfes mit Minato seinen ganzen Körper durch Zetsus künstlich ersetzt zu haben, da er auch seine linke Hand nach dem Kampf ersetzt. Dadurch, dass sein Körper ein künstlicher ist, besitzt er kein Blut, sondern verliert eine weiße Substanz und braucht auch keine Nahrung oder Wasser. Durch seinen künstlichen Körper besitzt er die Gene von Hashirama und somit eine im Vergleich zu anderen Shinobi stark gesteigerte Kraft, Ausdauer und Chakra und regeneriert sich auch schnell von immensen Schäden, wie dem Einschlag von Narutos Rasengan auf der Schulter. Nachdem er ein Jinchuuriki wird, steigert sich dies noch. Außerdem kann er nun das Mokuton nutzen und sein Mangekyou Sharingan verursacht keine sichtbaren Schäden oder Anstrengungen. Somit kann Obito quasi permanent das Kamui seines Mangekyou Sharingan einsetzen und mit anderen Techniken kombinieren. Durch sein enormes Chakra kann er viele chakraintensive Techniken einsetzten und gigantische Wesen wie Gedou Mazou oder Kurama beschwören. Seine Augenhöhle, deren Auge er Kakashi gab, hat er mehrmals mit neuen Sharingan und sogar einem Rin'negan ausgestattet. Intelligenz Obito ist ein sehr guter Analyst und kann ausgefeilte Pläne erstellen und die anderer erkennen und seine gegebenenfalls anpassen. Selbst wenn er von den Aktionen seiner Gegner überrascht wird, reagiert er ohne offen seine Überraschung zu zeigen und passte sich an. Er besitzt herausragende mentale Stärke und kann somit sogar das Juubi unterdrücken, er ist auch in der Lage, der Gedankenkontrolle von Ino und Madara zu trotzen. Manipulation und psychologische Kriegsführungen sind wichtige Instrumente für Obito, er ist darin so versiert, dass er Shinobi wie Nagato durch ihre eigenen Ideale und geschickte Beeinflussung dazu bewegt, direkt oder indirekt für seine Ziele zu arbeiten. Er kann andere Menschen vollkommen täuschen und macht die ganze Welt glauben, er sei der wahrhaftige Madara Uchiha und selbst seine engsten Vertrauten kannten ihn nur unter dem Pseudonym Tobi. Er konnte allein durch die Angst vor Madara die fünf großen Reiche in einen Weltkrieg treiben. Dank Madaras Training kennt er einen Großteil aller Jutsus und Kampfstile in der Welt. Außerdem kennt er fast alle historischen und aktuellen großen Personen in der Welt von Naruto und ist sogar mit den Geheimnissen des Rikudou Sennin vertraut. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Yondaime' *'Akatsuki' **'Deidara und Tobi' Trivia *In Kapitel 425 wurde er fälschlicherweise mit einem Sharingan dargestellt, welches drei Tomoe enthielt. *Er brachte Yahiko dazu, die Organisation Akatsuki zu gründen. *Er hat den vierten Mizukage Yagura Karatachi kontrolliert. Und während er diesen kontrollierte, zeigte er sich Kisame Hoshigaki und stellte sich ihm als Madara Uchiha vor. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team Yondaime Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Tobis Kämpfe